Temari Girl
by Captain-Beatty
Summary: Another song-fic, this one centering on ShikamaruxTemari. Slightly AU, but hey, whatcha gonna do? Shikamaru thinks on Temari (Whiskey Girl)


Temari Girl

Hello all, Captain here. Yes, yet another songfic. Anyway, I was reading some other fics of Shikamaru & Temari, and thought about the show, and suddenly WHAM! This idea hit me. rubs back of head I'm still suffering from the headache. Please enjoy, and even moreso, please REVIEW! Oh, and I've only seen to like ep. 70 or so, so please take pity on me if they're too out of character.

* * *

Disclaimer: I really, really wished I owned Naruto (or Toby Keith for that matter…) but I don't. And said singer owns the song "Whiskey Girl."

* * *

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring_

Shikamaru looked over at the lady lying next to him, only to be met by a pair of calculating blue eyes.

"So this is what you do all day long? Stare at the clouds?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Feh. One of the things that isn't troublesome." Seeing her smile slightly in response, she turned her head and returned to her own private musings. 'She really is pretty,' Shikamaru caught himself thinking. 'Just not a refined beauty, like Sakura or Ino. Raw, maybe.'

_A little tatoo somewhere in between  
She only shows to me  
_

After another hour or so, Temari grinned slightly. "Come on, lazy-nin. I want to show you something."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he sat up using his eyebrows. "I suppose. It's not too far to walk, is it?"

Now Temari's grin widened, just the tiniest bit. "Nope. Right here, actually." Met with Shikamaru's surprised glance, she turned and pulled down the shoulder of her tunic, low enough so he could see the edge of her shoulder blade. (a/n: proper terminology? Anyone?) "See that? That's from the first battle I ever had."

Shikamaru was surprised, to say the least. As a matter of fact, he suppressed a low whistle. The scar was long and jagged, almost like a knife wound. He said as much.

"Nope. My own fan." Glimpsing his eyes widening, she continued. "Forgot to keep my mind focused. It'll be any _–nin_'s downfall."

Shikamaru was silent, weighing what she had told him against the consequences of his next actions. Shrugging, he said "My family's going to one of the restaurants later tonight. You want to come?"

_Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight  
So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right_

Shikamaru blinked as Temari walked into the place. She looked…well, not like she usually did in training. "Sexier" was the only term that came to mind. Instead of her tunic outfit, she was wearing blue pants similar to those that priestesses wore. She was still wearing a full-length fishnet shirt, though this one had long white and green bell-sleeves attached. (a/n: Hehehehehe…..so what do you think people?) With the lantern lights glinting off her hair, it became the color of dirty gold instead of the brassy color it usually was. When she reached their table, she bowed her head slightly. "Nara-san, Nara-sama." She said in her politest tones.

_And when bar tender says for the lady  
what's it gonna be?  
I tell him man...  
_

When the family ordered their drinks (a/n: so it's somewhat modern, author's license okay?), Temari surprised everyone by ordering the strongest drink there. Shikamaru inwardly flinced as his mother began to glare at him. He shrugged, as if to say 'And I'm supposed to care? Why?'

_Chorus:  
She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough_

The next day, a slightly hung-over Shikamaru shuffled to the hill where he watched the clouds. To his surprise, Temari was waiting for him there, back in her usual training clothes. Once he reached her, he raised a brow. Instead of answering him, Temari gave him a peck on the cheek.

Enjoying the many shades of scarlet he was turning, Temari grinned. "Thanks, lazy-nin. I enjoyed myself. I don't think Nara-sama approves of me though."

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath. She had to lean closer to him to catch his next words. "She doesn't approve of anyone. Don't take it personally." Looking her in the eyes again, he said "but you wouldn't anyway, would you?"

Temari scoffed and crossed her arms. "Not a bad observation for a lazy-nin."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome. That's all you are."

Temari cocked her head. "True. But I'm also not the one suffering from a hangover." Seeing Shikamaru glare at her also brought her amusement. "Come on-I know the perfect cure."

Now Shikamaru scoffed. "I'm not taking it. And don't think you'll coax me into training with you right now either."

Temari now raised a brow. "Who said anything about that? I found a better place to watch the clouds. You coming or not?

_Baby got a '69 mustang  
four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
_

Thankfully, it wasn't too far. It was on the outskirts of the forest actually. Shikamaru usually didn't bother to check out this area (big surprise). When they reached it, Temari motioned to the area around them. It was on the top of another hill, but at the base of it was a small spring. "Well?"

If Temari wasn't looking directly at him, she might've missed the small smile that broke across his face and was gone just as quickly. "Not bad for someone from the Hidden Village of Sand. Do you always look for water when you're trying to find a spot to relax?"

Not surprisingly, she nodded. "Coming from a windy desert, my natural tendency is to find the closest water source. And I never get tired of it, of hearing the water."

Now Shikamaru _was_ surprised. From anyone else, this admission would've been no big deal, but her? A ninja? And a strategist, at that? That information could get her killed.

She caught the thoughts flying through his eyes. She smirked, and adjusted her stance so it was more wary. "And if you ever try to get the best of me using that information, I'll make sure you're the one who suffers."

_Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio  
_

Shikamaru merely sighed and plopped down on the grass. "You're paranoid." Reflecting on what she had told him, a small personal part of herself, he decided to return the favor. "That's why I didn't want to become a Chuunin in the first place. It makes people worrisome and a bother."

"Hmmph. That and you're too lazy."

"Keh" was the only answer he gave before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Damn hangover.

Feeling her sit down next to his back, he could almost feel her eyes on him. Then (he was pretty sure) she went back to looking at the sky.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
_

It was a few weeks after that Temari and her siblings had returned to the Sand village. She was silent as Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi escorted them to the border. The day before the leaf shinobi were supposed to go back, Temari sought Shikamaru. She only had one question for him.

"Why the hell are you here! You're too lazy to do anything!"

Shikamaru groaned. "I was ordered. This is too troublesome to worry about otherwise."

Temari fumed and turned her back. As she was leaving, she called over her shoulder "well, it'll be done tomorrow. That way, you can go back to being a selfish lazy-nin."

Shikamaru groaned again and shook his head. 'Yeah, but you won't be there to watch the clouds with me,' he thought silently.

_No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
oh, She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
_

That night, while Shikamaru was on watch, he kept glancing over to Temari's sleeping form. Her watch was next. He couldn't help hoping that she was in the mood to talk with him for a little bit. He had something to ask her too.

When he woke her, she glared at him and started to leave. "Wait!" he cried quietly.

Giving him "the evil eye," she shifted momentarily. "What? I've got to be on watch. Stupid, really, since the leaf shinobi are leaving tomorrow. Why should I watch out for them tonight?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. Looking down instead, he said "look, I was ordered to come with them. But I probably would've come anyway."

Shikamaru didn't expect forgiveness. Temari knew that as well as he did. So she narrowed her eyes. "So? You have something you want to tell me?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Shikamaru nodded. "Next time-" his voice faltered here. "Next time you come to Konoha, would you watch the clouds with me?"

Temari nearly fell on her butt. 'He-is he asking me to…?'

Shikamaru sighed. "Keh. Troublesome girls." Without waiting for a response, he flopped onto his side and promptly began snoring softly.

Temari remained a second more, looking at his form like he had been during his watch. Smiling slightly, a genuine smile, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Sure, lazy-nin. Just make sure that you teach me those games of yours that you like so much."

As she left, she missed the sleepy grin that crossed Shikamaru's face. He smiled well until the morning, when he woke up and wondered why his face hurt.

_  
Yeah, I like 'em rough_

Some months later, a shinobi was looking for a certain hill. When what she was looking for wasn't there, she frowned and went back to a lovely hill that had a small spring at the bottom of it. There, sure enough, was Shikamaru, curled on his side and sleeping the day away under the clouds.

Temari grinned.

_I like 'em rough_


End file.
